


Resignation

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Lol it was so much fun havin Gon be a lil shit toward Killua, Officer Canary AU, Writing this fic was a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua knew damn well that he hadn’t opened his mouth about the most embarrassing moment in his life so either he’d been talking in his sleep when Gon was sleeping over or someone whose blood he’d without a doubt spill had blabbed to his best friend. Either way, someone was gonna die and it was most likely gonna be Gon if the damn man wouldn’t stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Man but will Pidge ever stop being great!? Like from the start I really liked them and my fondness for them just steadily kept growing. They were sarcastic and had a sense humor while at the same time being distant and independent due to the secrets they were keeping from their teammates. Their determination was just so great. What I specifically learned about them that I can’t say so I won’t spoil yall is what makes me really adore their personality. Pidge’s development has just been so great like ugh I just love them! Lmao and omg @ everyone’s reaction to them revealing their secret!! Like Shiro was the only one that knew up until the point Pidge decided it was time to come clean and lol like when they unveiled their secret everyone except wasn’t shocked at all cuz they already pretty much knew without them confirming it to be true. Lol but what’s especially funny about it all though is the fact that Allura wouldn’t have known if it weren’t for her adorable Altaen mice friends (they’re so great btw!! The most adorable lil creatures:’)). Lol I can’t blame Allura for not catching on instantly like everyone minus Lance though cuz she’s got bigger, more important matters to worry about. My queen’s a busy lady. My love for Allura will never stop growing though.:’) I just love her so much!! And I just bristle at the thought of so much vitriol being thrown her way. I’m honestly afraid to take a peek at the tumblr Voltron Legendary Defenders fandom cuz I’ll fuck niggas up for Allura and if niggas are bein shitty toward her then biiiiittttccchhhh.:))))) Lol who knows if they’re bein shitty toward her but if they are, then what is about blackness/heavy melanin that makes characters so detestable in the eyes of these people?:))))) They’ve started taking Hunk in such a great direction though and I couldn’t be happier.:’) Lol it’s like the writers heard my pleas for them to not make Hunk just the comic relief. He’s a smart guy and incredibly compassionate. I just love him. And omg his feelings for Shay are just the absolute sweetest!!:’) Hunk/Shay is such a pure ship.:’) AND BITCH DON’T GET ME STARTED ON KEITH!!! LIKE NIGGA I THINK HE MIGHT BE… DAMMIT I CAN’T SPECIFICALLY VOICE MY THEORY THOUGH CUZ I’M 100% SURE IT’S GONNA TURN OUT TO BE TRUE CUZ THAT SCENE WAS JUST SO OVERWHELMING FORESHADOWY LIKE I KNOW IT WAS SIGNIFICANT ASS SCENE!! Nooooo but my poor baby is gonna be so crushed and confused when he finds out though like I’m makin myself so sad right now.:’( Lemme try cheering myself up by sayin when will Shiro get down on one knee and propose to me?? Because I’m so fuckin ready to say yes and then proceed to make out with him!! When will these triflin niggas upgrade into a Shiro?? Sigh Shiro:’))))) Ok but wow @ the number of hits I’ve gotten for A Slip of the Tongue though!! Like lol I’m both surprised and absolutely delighted at the response to it! Like it features an OC so at the back of my mind I was all like ‘I feel like an OC being featured in the fic will kinda turn ppl off from but hey it’s whatever’ but lol the fic has more hits than A Ruinous Cupcake though!! Like wow thanks to all who’ve been showin that fic some love, along with the rest of my Killunary fics:) I really appreciate it.:’) But anyways, I hope y'all enjoy reading the fic!:)

Killua’s eyes were narrowed into irritated slits as he glared daggers at his best friend who was busy boisterously laughing on the floor while clutching his stomach. He was quite vulnerable right now. Should he take the chance he’d been so kindly given and slit Gon’s throat right then and there? Hmmm, maybe he’d carve Gon’s innards out. Whatever Killua settled on doing, he’d make sure it was as violent and gruesome as possible. Anything to get the fool to stop fuckin laughing!

“You finished yet?” Killua growled, voice dripping with venom.

Gon fixed himself up into the sitting position, his guffaws dying down into soft chuckles. Wiping away the tears wetting his cheeks, Gon grinned up at his thoroughly annoyed best friend. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh that hard.”

“Right,” Killua said while rolling his eyes.

“Oh my god but I would’ve died right then and there!”

“I know, Gon.”

“No but seriously, Killua, I would’ve did everything in my power to make her forget we’d ever met!”

“Uh huh.”

“Like that’s gotta be the most embarrassing thing ever!”

“…”

“No but dude what happened afterwards!?”

Killua pouted down at his shoeless, sockless feet. “I don’t wanna fuckin talk about it, Gon.”

Gon shot his friend a puckish smirk. “I didn’t think the oh so smooth Killua Zoldyck was capable of that big and bad of a fuck up.”

Killua frowned, glancing up to give the man a frosty glare. “Fuck you.”

“You sure, man? What if you say Canary’s name again while you’re taking me from the back?” Gon shot back mischievously, a laugh on the verge of bursting out of his chest.

Gon let out the laugh he’d been holding in the moment a pillow hit him square in the face. The man laughed even harder when he noticed how red Killua’s face was.

“I should’ve listened to my mom and cut you out of my life when I had the chance,” Killua spat. The assassin crossed his arms as he burned angry holes into his coffee table. What was that fuckin cop doing to him!? She wasn’t even that cute! Sure, she had a nice ass and lush, full lips he felt tempted to kiss sometimes and a great body but so did other women! And yet, she made him feel…funny.

“So, when am I gonna meet her?” Gon grinned.

“Who knows. Maybe never.”

Mischief flared in Gon’s eyes again. “Oh, don’t be like that. It’s okay, I won’t take a page out of Kalluto’s book and sleep with her.” The sudden tension in Killua’s limbs got a chuckle out of Gon. “Apparently, you got pretty jealous when he mentioned their fling.”

Fuck Kalluto and his big mouth! Killua collapsed down onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head. “Well, you obviously misheard.”

“Well if I misheard, then I’m sure you won’t have a problem introducing her to me,” Gon smirked.

Killua chose not to take his bait this time. He frowned up at the ceiling. “She’s just so…annoying.”

Gon shook his head at the man he viewed as his brother. He could be such a moron sometimes. “Well, I’m just glad you found someone you really like.”

Killua opted for silence as he continued staring at the ceiling. He finally gave up on suppressing the thoughts and images in his mind, sighing as he saw a flash of Canary’s beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, to all who've reached the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is appreciated.:)


End file.
